The present invention relates to electronic personal assistants, and more specifically, to electronic personal assistant privacy.
Portable electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets have incorporated electronic personal assistants that respond to verbal commands from a user. Many of the devices have microphones that are constantly receiving audio input which may include conversations of people proximate to the devices. The devices receive the audio input and process the audio to determine whether the audio includes verbal commands or requests from the user. Often these devices send the received audio as an audio file or as a text file following transcription to a cloud based server for processing. Following the processing the server may send a response to the user device for output to the user in an audio or visual format.